Rejected
by choco-dor
Summary: Typical scene: Kagome finds Inuyasha running of to Kikyo so she runs off and finds Rin being attacked by some stupid bird or something then gets taken in by Sesshomaru. The twist to my story is who she finds Sesshomaru running to… Status: Deletion Pending
1. Chapter 1

**Rejected**

**Summary:** Typical scene: Kagome finds Inuyasha running of to Kikyo, so _she_ runs off and finds Rin being attacked by some stupid bird or rat or something, then gets taken in by Sesshomaru. The twist to_ my_ story is who she finds _Sesshomaru_ running to…

**Disclaimer:** Why say this? No one reads it anyways…But just in case someone reports me to the police saying I didn't disclaim this, I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! Man that hurt…

**Chapter One: The Truth Hurts Like Hell**

"I don't care, I'm telling him today!" Kagome declared.

"Good for you, Kagome!" Sango gave her best friend a bear sized huge. "Telling who what?"

"I'm going to tell Inuyasha I love him, duh!" Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Oh…But of course!" Sango smiled. "And he will tell you the exact same thing!"

"Oh, I'm so nervous!" Kagome looked at Sango worriedly. "What if he doesn't love me back? What if I suddenly get a zit?! What if he goes crazy and tries to kill me?!? What if the Earth exploded?!?! WHAT IF HE LAUGHS?!?!? **WHAT IF I WET MYSELF BY ACCIDENT?!?!?!" (A/N: **Wow, is she frigged…O.o)

"Kagome, relax!" Sango looked freaked out. "Of course he'll love you back! He's always staring deep into your eyes, he sleep talks about you, and he's always rescuing you from danger! There's no way he doesn't love you. Also, there's no way you can suddenly get a zit, Inuyasha hasn't gone crazy in weeks, the Earth is perfectly well and isn't going to explode and if for some unknown reason you wet yourself, bring some extra underwear now and change in the bushes when you do."

"Wow, that's one long list," Kagome sounded impressed.

"You betcha, now go get'im tigress," Sango pushed Kagome out of Kaede's hut.

"But I don't know where Inuyasha is," Kagome called back behind her.

"Just go look in the forest!"

**In the forest...**

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god…" Kagome started wringing her hands together. "I am going to be calm. I am going to be cool. I am going to be collected. I am going to be calm. I am going to be cool. I am…Huh?" Kagome stopped when she heard the sound of voices.

"I swear I don't love her!" It was Inuyasha.

"You are lying." Kagome crouched down and inched forward. Who does that female voice belong to? And why did it seem so familiar? When she saw, she wished she hadn't. It was Kikyo.

"You are the only person I love, Kikyo, and the only person I will ever love in my life," Inuyasha sounded so sincere. Kagome's heart started cracking.

"You promise?" Kikyo's voice was barely above a whisper, but Kagome heard it.

"I promise." _Crack_. Kagome could feel her eyes moistening. She knew any minute now she would let loose a fountain of tears. But she forced herself to stay strong and listen to the rest.

"Well, Inuyasha, to guarantee you keep your promise, you will have to die, _right now_. Come to hell with me Inuyasha…Please?" Kikyo's voice turned honey sweet, though her words were pure poison.

"Well…" Inuyasha was thinking. Kagome's heart surged with hope.

"I thought you loved me," Kikyo dropped the honey and covered it with cold, cold ice.

"I do, but hell, you know, that's a lot to consider," Inuyasha looked deep in thought. _How ironic, he's pondering if he wants to go to hell or not…_Kagome smiled a bitter smile and leaned to her left; her right leg was getting numb. _Crack_, only this time it was a brittle twig cracking, not Kagome's heart.

"What was that?" Inuyasha turned and looked around, desperate to find the cause of the noise. Kikyo sensed right away it was Kagome so she summoned her Soul-Stealers and they were gone, leaving nothing but her words, "Farewell Inuyasha, call on me when decide to join me, in hell…"

"Kikyo wait!" Inuyasha turned around and saw Kikyo float away with her Soul-Stealers. "Come back! I'll… I'll… I'll-"

"You'll what?" Inuyasha whipped around. (A/N: Man, Inuyasha is turning around, and around and around and around….) Kagome stepped out of the darkness. "You'll go to hell with her?"

"Kagome! How long have you been listening?" Inuyasha stepped forward, only to cause Kagome to step back.

"Long enough," Kagome's voice sounded sad. "All this time, you loved her?!? All the times you looked at me, all you saw was Kikyo. I HATE YOU INUYASHA! **I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" **Kagome ran off crying.

"Kagome, wait!" Inuyasha chased after her, but Kagome was too clever for him. A simple 'SIT' and he was out cold.

"I never want to see him again!"

**Author's Note:** Sure it all seems like any other story now, but really, it will change, I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rejected**

**Summary:** Typical scene: Kagome finds Inuyasha running of to Kikyo, so _she_ runs off and finds Rin being attacked by some stupid bird or rat or something, then gets taken in by Sesshomaru. The twist to_ my_ story is who she finds _Sesshomaru_ running to…

**Disclaimer:** Yes, yes… Blah, blah, I don't own Inuyasha, blah, blah, this is stupid, blah, blah, Rebecca eats her boogers, blah, blah…

**Chapter Two: The Meeting**

"I can't believe he did that to me!" Kagome stormed away, eyes ablaze, tears flowing freely. She groaned loudly. "The nerve of that guy! And after all I've done for him! Not to mention taking time from my studies, taking the risk of being annihilated by demons and not sleeping on a proper bed! And still, he loves her more!" Her voice rose with each syllable until it was all anyone within a 20 mile radius could hear.

Suddenly, she saw a glimpse of orange and yellow kimono, hiding within the bushes. Kagome approached it slowly. "Hello? Who's there?"

"Ahh!" screamed a little girl, approximately 7 years of age. The girl bounded into Kagome's arms and started to sob.

"Little girl? What's wrong?" Kagome was frightened of this little stranger and relieved it wasn't someone that could kill her with their pinkie. "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. Tell me, why are you crying?"

The little girl quieted, looked at Kagome with frighteningly calm eyes and said in a voice just barely above a whisper, "_It's gonna eat you._"

Kagome leaned back in confusion and touched something furry. She turned around slowly and face probably the most disgusting demon she had ever seen in her life.

She screamed.

* * *

**Somewhere in the forest...**

"Where is she?" the pale figure asked quietly and sternly.

"I don't know, my lord, but it's okay!" a trembling servant answered. "We can just leave without her! Who cares about that stupid little mortal anyways?"

No reply, but the pale figure stood up. He was extraordinarily tall.

"Find her," was all he said. The "or else" was still hanging in the air long after he left.

"Yes, my lord."

Jaken left.

**Author's Note:** Sure it all seems like any other story now, but really, it will change, I promise. If not, sue me! Also, sorry it's short but I'm terribly busy and I barely have enough time to read other people's fics so um…yeah!


	3. Chapter 3

**Rejected**

**Summary:** Typical scene: Kagome finds Inuyasha running of to Kikyo, so _she_ runs off and finds Rin being attacked by some stupid bird or rat or something, then gets taken in by Sesshomaru. The twist to_ my_ story is who she finds _Sesshomaru_ running to…

**Disclaimer:** Sigh Sesshy's so cool…Oh, right, Picks up script (monotone voice) "I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters and I never will." HAPPY NOW?

**Note:** Yep, I'm back! Yay March Break! God, haven't been here forever…and yet here I am! Wee!

**Chapter Three: The Rescue**

Kagome screamed. And screamed. Loudly. She couldn't help it. It was gigantic. I was furry. It was drooling and its eyes were the size and shape of watermelons. Kagome was appalled at how the little girl was the approximately the same length as one of its horns.

She kept screaming. And screaming. Crouching down and hugging the little girl close to her, Kagome braced herself for whatever was going to happen to her.

Her last thought before she fell unconscious was how much she wished Inuyasha loved _her_ instead of Kikyo.

**Back to Kaede's hut…**

"Damn it," Inuyasha paced around nervously. "Why is she not back yet?"

"Calm down, Inuyasha," Miroku's voice came from under a large oak.

"She just needs time," Sango looked up and smiled kindly from polishing her giant boomerang.

"Why?" Inuyasha kept pacing. "Why did she have to hear that conversation? Why did she have to be there at that time? What was she doing there anyways?"

"Please, just relax," Sango stared impatiently at Inuyasha. "Besides_, I_ was the one to tell her to go-"

"WHAT!" Inuyasha stopped pacing and stared thunderstruck at Sango. "_You_ told her to go find me? Don't you have any respect for my privacy? Are you _crazy_ or-"

Sango sighed.

"Inuyasha, she was going to tell you she loved you."

**Somewhere in the forest…**

Kagome stirred as she came back to consciousness. She was slightly aware of being carried but was too tired to do anything about anything. She let the sleep take her away to the land of dreams as she fell into a peaceful slumber as she felt herself being laid onto a soft, fluffy bed.

"What are you planning to do with her, milord?" Jaken asked.

No reply from the figure.

"Can she stay, Lord Sesshomaru?" the little child's eyes sparkled. "Please, please, please?"

"Quiet, Rin," Jaken snapped. "Lord Sesshomaru doesn't need to be pestered by a pestering pest like you all day. Go _play_ or something."

"She's really pretty and nice," Rin, continued. "I'd want her for a _mommy_."

"Rin, **_get out of here_**!" Jaken screeched.

"If she stays, I could pick flowers with her and we'd play a lot of really fun games and-"

"Rin," the lord finally spoke, a voice so soft but commanding as well. "I'd like some fruit."

The child sprang up, like a fuse lit. "Of course, milord! Apples? Bananas? Oh, I know! Lychee! I'll go right now!" And with that she ran off.

"So_, are_ we keeping her?" Jaken asked.

No reply again. Sesshomaru turned, and walked out of the room as well.

"We shall see."

**Author's Note:** Sure it all seems like any other story now, but really, it will change, I promise. If not, sue me! Also, sorry it's short but I'm terribly busy and I barely have enough time to read other people's fics so um…yeah!


	4. Chapter 4

**Rejected**

**Summary:** Typical scene: Kagome finds Inuyasha running of to Kikyo, so _she_ runs off and finds Rin being attacked by some stupid bird or rat or something, then gets taken in by Sesshomaru. The twist to_ my_ story is who she finds _Sesshomaru_ running to…

**Disclaimer:** ...you can't make me say it...YOU CAN'T MAKE ME SAY IT!...**YOU CAN'T MAKE ME** --- I don't own anything Inuyasha or Inuyasha-y...you just **had** to make me say it...

**Note:** Ai-yah...so sorry for...being too lazy to write another chapter LOL but here I am! So yay!

**Chapter Four: The Friendship**

"Oh..my head..." Kagome groaned as she rubbed the sleep away from her eyes. **_How long have I been asleep?_** Sitting up, she found herself in a luxurious canopy bed of silver and blue, the blankets so soft, it couldn't have been _cloth..._

"Fur?" Kagome looked closely at the blanket. Indeed, it resembled something of animal fur, but it was denser and the furs so short it looked like cloth to the careless eye. Kagome was so preoccupied with the blanket, she had not noticed the little girl walk into the gigantic room.

"Yay, you're awake!" the child bounced onto the bed.

"Yeah," Kagome yawned. "Um, I don't want to seem rude, but where am I?"

"You're here, silly!" the girl giggled.

"Yes," Kagome laughed uneasily. "But where is **here**?"

"Um..." at this, the little girl looked stumped. "Well..." she said slowly, thinking.

"Here is...HOME." She looked up at Kagome and laughed.

Kagome sighed. This could prove to be a challenge.

"How did I get here?" Kagome asked, determined to gather some information and hoping the girl would give a straight answer.

"Oh," the girl giggled again.

"Lord Sesshomaru carried you, of course."

**Back to Kaede's hut...**

Inuyasha stared at Sango, the'You're kidding' hung like a sign on his face. Several moments passed before he was able to speak again.

"Wha-wha-what?" he stuttered.

"Come on, Inuyasha," Miroku rolled his eyes. Don't tell me you didn't know.

"But I di-" Inuyasha started to protest.

"Really?" Sango stared at him, her eyes hard. "Did you _really_ not know?"

"Well-" Inuyasha started but cut off again,

"Think about it, Inuyasha," Sango put down the giant boomerang she was polishing. "How you have not known? It's in her eyes, every time she looks at you. It's in her voice every time she talks about you. Hell, it's so visibly pasted on her face every time she _thinks_ of you! How, could you have not known? Even Shippo knew!"

"Inuyasha, I know you can be stupid but it was kind of really obvious." Miroku shook his head.

"Yeah, Inuyasha, it-"

"Alright, already!" Inuyasha practically shouted and the others all recoiled in shock. "I get it...I was a fool. But the important thing, is that we have no idea where Kagome is, and I won't lose her again!" He turned around and started walking into the forest.

"What is he talking about, Sango?" Shippo asked, confused. "We've never lost Kagome bef-"

Sango stared at Inuyasha's back, her face an unfathomable mask. Finally, she called out,

"You're talking about **_Kikyo_**, aren't you?"

****

**Author's Note:** I know, it still seems like any other Kag/Sessh thing but REALLY, just gotta wait and review!


End file.
